


The story of our family

by gay_hp_ships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Dating, F/F, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_hp_ships/pseuds/gay_hp_ships
Summary: Just a short story about the progress of the relationship and life of Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Meetings

"Come on, we get it, you two have bad blood, but can't you two please put that behind you and just try to be friends like me and Harry did" Draco Malfoy exclaimed in an outburst. He and his lover, Harry Potter, had invited their two closest female friends over for a dinner. They had hoped that event would be lively and help the two girls get to know each other better so that they could all hang out together, but so far the only thing that had come from it was awkward silence and a few rushed moment of dialogue.  
Pansy scoffed and rolled her eyes at her friends outburst. "Draco there isn't bad blood between us, at least, not from my side" she said, turning to look inquisitively at Hermione before turning back to face Draco, "and unlike with you and Harry there wasn't years worth of mutual pining before we became friends, and then lovers".  
Harry intervened telling her she understood what Draco was saying, and if he could forgive Draco for bringing an army of Death Eaters into the school, then they could forgive each other for whatever happened at Hogwarts, or at the very least make basic conversation with each other.   
"It isn't like we're trying to avoid talking to each other" Hermione said, quickly turning to look at Pansy and saying "I'm truly not, I hope you don't think that" before smiling when Pansy shook her head and said she completely understood. "but we just don't know anything about each other, our lives and such are complete mysteries to each other".  
Harry and Draco suddenly got a look on their faces and said "exactly!" at the same time before Draco continued on, "and you'll never get to know anything about each other unless you two talk to each other, so please, at least try".  
Hermione sighed before turning to Pansy. "Pansy, how have you been?"  
"Okay I guess, I just got a cat" she said with a laugh, "he's very noising and a bit excitable but I love him, and he has the cutest paws".  
Hermione smiled, remembering when she first got Crookshanks. "I know the feeling, when I first got my cat I didn't understand how he could eat so much, then sleep for three hours, luckily for me I got to miss out on his playful stage".  
Pansy looked shocked, forgetting that Hermione had a cat before asking her if she still had him.   
"I do" she said before taking a sip of the lemonade that Draco had offered her when she first got to the house, "Though he's nineteen, so I don't imagine he has much longer".  
"I'm sorry, I know the impending lost of a beloved pet can be hard, when I was six I had an owl, but he was very old and by the time I was eight he was gone" Pansy said, trying to give Hermione a sympathetic smile.   
"I don't want to spend any more of his days worrying that he will soon be dying, that is to painful, instead I'll enjoy him while he's here, and miss him when he's gone" Hermione said, and Pansy nodded to her, trying to show her support.   
"See, it wasn't to terrible was it, now you just need to ask more questions and spend more time together, but I suppose it's to late now, we all have to work tomorrow" Draco said, clearly proud of himself for uniting the two friends.   
"I suppose you're right, good night Draco, good night Harry" Pansy said, smiling at the boys before turning to face Hermione. "Good night Hermione, I look forward to seeing you in the near future, if these two have anything to do with it I imagine we'll be bumping into each other again soon. 

The next time they saw each other was when they ran into each other at a muggle bookstore a short eighteen hours after they first saw each other.   
Hermione had been so focused scanning the titles of the books that she paid no attention to where she was going and ran into Pansy, knocking the book out of her hands.   
At first they didn't recognize each other but once Hermione picked the book up and handed it back to her they suddenly realized it was them.   
"I know I said I thought we would run into each other again shortly, but I didn't think it would be less than a day in between meetings, and that Draco and Harry wouldn't organise it" Pansy said, as she gratefully took the book from Hermione.   
Hermione let out her loud laugh, which made Pansy smile, before saying "as far as I'm concerned they probably did plan this whole thing, they probably put a spell on us to make sure we would be here at the same time, they're probably watching right now to make sure everything is going to plan".  
Pansy giggled merrily, before trying to focus on the book she was wondering whether or not to buy. "Have you ever read this, I'm thinking about buying it, but the plot seems a little strange to me, and the writing style confuses me, but something about it intrigues me".  
The book in her hands was a murder mystery that took place aboard a boat in the middle of the pacific ocean. The first murder happened two days into the sixteen day journey. To try and stop the murders from taking their next victim, two girls from first class join together to solve the mystery, and in the process found themselves falling in love. It was one of Hermione's favorite's, and it helped her understand the feelings she was having and gave her the support she needed to come out as pansexual.   
"I love it, it's one of my favorite's in my private library, and it feels like it's my go to feel good book, plus it really helped me understand myself, it features a queer relationship" Hermione said smiling as she looked at the updated cover of the book. This cover was less shameful about the two girls' relationship than the one she had brought. There was a picture of two girls kissing on the roof of a cruise ship on this one, while on her's there was just a picture of the front of the boat.   
"Oh I know about the queer relationship" Pansy said quickly, "it's what actually attracted me to it".  
Hermione made a look of shock before saying, "oh, are you into that sort of stuff, sorry if that sounds rude I just, I had no idea".  
Pansy let out a sweet giggle again before explaining to Hermione that while she was pretty good at hiding it from everyone who wasn't important to her her close friends and family had known all along, and were so glad when she finally came out so she could stop pretending to like boys who she had no connection to.   
Hermione smiled at her before asking what she identified as.   
"I'm a lesbian, oh god, its taken me a long time to finally feel comfortable with saying that" she said with a chuckle, and then she placed the book in her shopping basket, before asking her "what about you, are you straight or?"  
Hermione smiled, glad that she finally got to say it to someone. Her friends had already known so when she hooked up with a girl after the war they left it at that, and by the time she realized how she had obliviated her parents and they were long gone. "I'm pan" she said confidently, and was glad to see Pansy smiling at her.   
"Well, I suppose Draco and Harry were right, we do seem to have something in common" Pansy said, before she payed for the book and walked outside with Hermione beside her.   
"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm happy for it" Hermione said, and with that they split and went their different ways.

The next time they saw each other was two weeks after the bookstore.   
Hermione had decided to come over to Harry and Draco's apartment to offer to babysit Teddy on valentines day, as she was certain they would want to do something romantic.   
But when she got there and was let into the house she was greeted by a tired looking Pansy, who was still wearing her pajamas.   
Hermione made a look of shock before immediately apologizing, saying she was looking for Harry or Draco  
"Unfortunately they've gone out to do some grocery shopping" she said before giving Hermione an apologetic smile, "but I suspect they will soon be back if you want to come inside, I'm watching a movie, and I've just made some tea".  
"If I'm not intruding" she said, and once Pansy reassured her that she wasn't she walked through the doorway.   
On the left of the doorway was the kitchen, and just past the kitchen wall was the living room.   
She had clearly spent all day there, as there were possibly hundreds of papers and at least ten textbooks spread over the table, and on the small table next to the lounge was a bucket of popcorn and a smoothie  
"Sorry about the mess" she said as she tried to clean up the books and paper, "I often create messes when I spend the day at home studying".  
"Oh, what are you studying?" Hermione asked in a surprised tone. She had expected Pansy to live out her life in a mansion somewhere like most pureblood family's who had not been actively involved in the war and therefore were allowed to keep their money.   
"I'm going to become a healer" she said, and recognising the unspoken question on Hermione's face she continued with "I thought about it for a long time you know, retreating to a nice house in the woods and living my days out on my parents money, and then whatever was left of my inheritance, but my parents where horrible people, and I have never felt better than when I decided that I was done with them and I became independant".   
"Is that why your living with Harry and Draco?" she asked before she could really think about what she was saying, "oh my god I am so sorry for saying that, I wasn't thinking" she apologised, her face going red.   
"It's fine" Pansy said, stifling a laugh, "I do live here, though not because I don't have somewhere to live, my apartment building is being renovated so I won't be able to go back there for at least till the end of the month, and Draco and Harry were kind enough to let me stay here".  
"How are you able to afford an apartment?" she said, before mentally slapping herself for bringing up the other girls finances.   
She looked like she didn't mind, and answered by telling her the way she was studying allowed for her to do basic cases and make an earning off of them, but also learn most of the day.  
She nodded and sat down on the lounge before asking "so why are you home today?'.  
"Oh today is my study at home day, St Mungo thinks it's important that students keep a good work life balance, but all we do is study so there's really no point of it, but I prefer to study at home than in that ugly white building" she said with a laugh.  
Abruptly, Hermione offered her hand to the other girl. "Can we please be friends, you seem like a remarkable person, and I would love to get to know you better, I would love to hang out with you, on purpose and not because of Harry and Draco".  
"Of course" Pansy said shaking her hand before letting out a laugh, "I can't believe the brightest witch of her age just called me remarkable".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story of how Hermione and Pansy got together

“The ending makes no sense” Pansy said, rather loudly considering they were in a library, “and don’t say it’s poetic, because its not” she said before placing the book down carefully on the coffee table in front of her as to not make a noise, but the look she gave Hermione conveyed her agitation.   
Ever since she and Hermione had become friends five months ago things had changed between them drastically. Instead of trying to tiptoe around each other, they were willing to have debates (about things like colours for rooms and book endings), and instead of acting like acquaintances they had begun to act like they had been friends for their entire lives.  
They were currently in the public library of the district they both lived in, and were talking about a book they had both gotten two weeks ago, as was their three month old tradition.   
“Pansy just look at the wording, it’s not trying to convey an image it’s trying to convey a meaning, and it does it amazingly” Hermione said, pointing out lines that supported her argument.   
Pansy nodded with a patronising look on her face. “And that would be fine, and actually a nice way to finish it, but the book doesn’t feel finished by it, we don’t know what happened, we don’t have a definite ending, and that will only lead to torment for the reader”.   
“But don’t you think the book is better for it, it shows us that endings are not final, and the moral and truth behind the story” Hermione tried to resist a laugh at how worked up Pansy was getting.   
“No, no I don’t” Pansy said, raising her voice before she sat back into the lounge and put her head in her hand in a gesture that normally suggested thought.  
Hermione sat back in her lounge, which was opposite Pansy’s, and placed her book down on the coffee table, when she heard a small laugh from Pansy herself.   
“It’s just torture for me because I hate not knowing and I don’t understand it, but I mean, I’m not everyone” she said, picking up her copy. “Other than that it was a really amazing story”.  
Hermione nodded. “I loved the tone shift of the writing during chapter seven after that situation, I thought it was a really good way to show how she saw the world before and after”.  
They continued to talk about every aspect of the book until it was eleven o'clock and the library had to close.   
“Sorry girls, but the government doesn’t pay me to keep it open all night” the librarian said as she escorted them to the main door.   
“Don’t worry, we understand, thank you for walking us out” Hermione said, and Pansy nodded in agreement.   
The librarian smiled at them both before shutting the door and locking it.   
“The only thing I hate about books is how they are so consuming” Hermione said as they both began to walk down the sidewalk. “And now I’m starving”.  
“I know a really good Indian place down the road from your place if you want something” she said, happy at the idea of spending more time with Hermione, and upon seeing her face that meant she didn’t want to be a bother she added, “I’ve been craving it all day”.  
Hermione's face suddenly got lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. “I love Indian, though I’ve only ever had it when Harry’s made it for me”.   
Pansy let out a chuckle. “I reckon Harry steals some of his recipes from here, he’s the one who put me onto it, said it’s one of the best indian restaurants in town”.  
“Well I’m glad it has his seal of approval” Hermione said as they passed her apartment block and continued down the sidewalk, “my only question is why haven’t I ever seen it before”.  
“It’s really hard to see from the street,” Pansy explained before suddenly stopping in front of a door that said in very small writing “Indian cuisine” and an even smaller phone number underneath.   
“How come Harry managed to find it?” She asked as they walked through the glass corridor and into a long hallway.   
“The family who runs this place overheard Harry talking about how he would like to learn more about his culture and they offered to teach him how to cook, and also about what life is like in India” she said as they walked through another door. “Hello” she called out and soon a chorus of “Hello” and “Good evenings” and “Good to see you again Miss Parkinson, and with a lady friend I see” filled the room.   
“Adhira” Pansy said warningly, but laughed when the girl she was speaking to just smirked but looked between the two of them.   
“Come sit” Adah, an older woman to Adhira, said as she bustled them into the corner closest to the kitchen. “Pansy please introduce us” she said in a gentle voice.   
“Aunty, this is Hermione, we used to go to school with each other” she said, smiling at the older woman. “Hermione, this is Aunty, or Adah, you can call her either”.  
“Thank you” Hermione said, shaking the other woman's hand. “It’s nice to meet you”.  
“It’s wonderful to meet you too” she said, before rushing off to get some menus. “As you may have noticed, we are more like a family, and Pansy is here at least three times a week so we know her very well” Adah said with a laugh as she placed the menus down in front of them.   
They read through the menus, and ordered their food.   
“Do you want to come eat with us?” Adah said shortly after placing the orders. “We are closing up shop and eating in the kitchen, there will be more food and you can still get you dishes” she suggested.  
“We would be honoured” Pansy said, before quickly glancing at Hermione to see if she was okay with it, and her response was a wide smile.   
They walked through the kitchen and to the back, where a long table had been set up, with a beautiful cloth, and overflowing with food.  
There were seven people at the table, including them. At the head of the table was Atiksh, and on his left was Adah, his wife. On his right was the young woman who Pansy had scolded earlier, Adhira. Beside Adhira was Larksh, the youngest and opposite him was Hiya. Beside Hiya was Pansy, and then Hermione sat next to her.  
They began to eat and talk, making jokes and laughing for an hour and a bit, before Adah decided to go to bed. After that everyone began to feel tired from the large meal they had, and for the family they had been working most of the night.   
“I’m just saying you two look cute together, and you both like girls, that’s gotta count for something” she said, causing the three of them to laugh loudly in the corridor.   
Pansy and Hermione walked outside the store and smiled as Adhira locked the door.   
“I feel bad for not paying them, it was the most delicious meal of my life” Hermione said after a few seconds, yawning loudly.   
“Ahh” Pansy said suddenly. “Thank you for reminding me” she pulled out fifty dollars and put it in their mailbox. “The family does this often so a tradition was started of putting money in the mailbox as a way to try and repay them” she explained, before they started walking back towards the apartment building.   
“Pansy, you don’t have to walk me to the door” she said with a laugh as they both got into the elevator and selected the floor, even though she wanted Pansy to take her home.  
“Don’t worry, I want to,” she said.  
They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the narrow hallway, side by side, the edges of their bodies rubbing together.   
“Thank You” Hermione said, unlocking her front door and stepping into the cool apartment.   
“No problem, I hope you had fun” Pansy did, smiling at her friend.   
“Of course I did, I have fun every time I hang out with you” Hermione bit her lip, realising how far away Pansy’s own apartment was, and how dark and late it was. “Do you want to spend the night?” she asked, trying to act casual.   
Pansy mouth opened in shock before she regained her composure and shook her head. “I couldn’t do that to you, I’ll be fine”.  
“Don’t worry about it, if you do want to stay, we can watch a movie and if it’s okay with you, you can sleep on the couch” Hermione said, trying to make it seem like she didn’t desperately want Pansy to spend the night, but also wanting to make it seem appealing to the other woman.   
“I” she looked left and right, biting onto her bottom lip, “you know what, sure, tomorrows saturday meaning I don’t have to go to Saint Mungo’s early, and any time I spend with you is well spent” she laughed at her own comment, before following Hermione into her home.   
On her left was the living room and kitchen, which Hermione, grabbing her hand, pulled her into.   
“Take a seat” she said as she let go of Pansy’s hand near the blanket covered lounge, and both of them instantly missed the sensation of their hands tightly holding onto each other’s, “I’m going to make us some popcorn, you can choose the movie if you want”.  
“Sure” Pansy said, moving to the small square table next to the lounge covered in a dozen movies, “but only if you butter the popcorn”  
Hermione laughed as she started her microwave. “That’s the only acceptable way to eat popcorn in this house” she said, just before the microwaves’ chime filled the room.   
Pansy chose out what was likely a terrible rom-com and had placed it in her lap as she sat back down on the lounge, silently hoping that Hermione wouldn’t judge her for it, as the she came to sit next to her.  
“It’s super sappy” Hermione warned when she saw the movie Pansy had picked out.   
Pansy laughed, shaking her head. “It’s fine, I love sappy, unless you don’t want to watch it, in that case I can pick another movie” she said, abruptly moving to put the movie back.   
“I only keep movies I like in my apartment, I just thought you might not enjoy it, not many of my other friends like it after they watch it” she said, placing her hand gently on Pansy’s shoulder as a way to try and reassure her.   
“Well, I won’t know if I don’t like it unless I watch it” Pansy said, smiling. Hermione stood up and took the movie to the television.   
They watched the movie together, making jokes, laughing and talking all the way through it.  
“I love that dress” Hermione whispered to Pansy during the wedding scene. It was an ivory dress with lace roses at the hem.  
“I know, it’s so elegant” Pansy said, her eyes not leaving the screen.   
Hermione leaned back for a few seconds, taking the time to imagine Pansy wearing the dress. She had her shoulder length black hair done up in a braid in the hypothetical wedding she was imagining. On the top of her head was a beautiful flower crown made up of roses that were red and pink and yellow, matching the bouquet in her hands.   
As she walked down the imaginary isle she let out a laugh, and looked happily to her friends.   
But then something caught her off guard. At the end of the isle stood her, blushing brightly and telling Pansy how much she loved her.   
“I’ll be back” she said quickly, standing up and walking towards the bathroom, ignoring how Pansy watched her as she left the room.   
Once she was safely locked inside her bathroom she began to think through her sudden revelation.   
She liked Pansy Parkinson.   
It wasn’t that shocking to her though, not really. She had had a dream a month ago about what it would be like if the two of them had a life ago, and a couple of weeks ago while Pansy sipped her tea Hermione had thought about what it would be like to kiss her, and last time she had masturbated she had imagined that it was Pansy bringing her closer to her orgasm, and when she did climax she had screamed out the other girls name.   
No, knowing she liked Pansy was not the problem, it was what she was going to do about it.   
She had never believed in not telling someone that you liked them because you two were friends, and that it could ruin the friendship. But now that she was placed in that situation she hated to think of losing Pansy as a friend.  
She thought for a bit of time about what she had to do, before eventually deciding that she had to tell her how she felt.   
“Okay, here we go” she mumbled under her breath before unlocking the bathroom door and walking back to the living room.   
Upon seeing Hermione’s worried face Pansy paused the movie and walked over to her friend.   
“What’s wrong?” She asked, grabbing the other girls hands and rubbing them soothingly with her thumb, listening to Hermione’s shaky breaths.   
“I have something to tell you, but I don’t want it to change anything between us, unless it is favourable” she whispered the last part under her breath, knowing she shouldn’t allow herself to hope for a relationship between them.  
Pansy nodded, her face growing full of concern. “You can tell me, please Hermione, you’re scaring me slightly”.  
“I like you” she said, keeping her eyes tightly shut. “Like really li-”  
But she was unable to finish her sentence as Pansy began to kiss her, plansy one hand on Hermione’s forearm and the other on the side of her neck.   
Her lips tasted like strawberries, and they felt so soft and smooth on hers.   
It didn’t take long for her to place her own hand and either of Pansy’s hips, and to move her lips in sync with Pansy’s.   
“I don’t know if you can tell” Pansy said when they finally separated, resting their foreheads together, “but I like you two”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hermione and Pansy finally decided to move in with each other

"Hey, Hermione?" Pansy turned away from the textbook she was diligently reading in preparation for her upcoming healer exams, spinning the chair away from her desk as she did, to face her girlfriend, sprawled out on Pansy's bed, papers spread around her, who grunted as a response, telling her she was listening, never looking away from the speech she was writing for the Minister of Magic. "What would you say if I said I wanted us to move in with each other".  
This got the Gryffindor to look up from her work. She quickly closed the book that she used for her work and put it to the side but didn't bother to do anything with the papers she was using for research material. "What do you mean?".  
Pansy inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down, and, not for the first time, which she had been sorted into Gryffindor for the fact of their courage. "We've been dating for three months, and I've seen you naked, in more ways than one, and let's face it, we basically already live with each other, not a day goes by when I don't find something of your in this place, so the logical conclusion is that we should move in together, right?"  
Hermione looked away from her, her face blank as she looked at the plain white walls of Pansy's bedroom. She was chewing on her bottom lip, a clear sign she was mulling the idea over in her mind extensively.  
Pansy felt her palms become sweaty and a lump rise in her throat as her anxieties began to play with her mind. And like every other time she was anxious, she got defensive. "You know what, never mind, it was a dumb idea anyway," she said, tossing her hands in the air to say she was over it and turned back to her textbook.  
Hermione sighed, well prepared for dealing with this, as one should be after six months of dating. She crawled off the bed and walked over to Pansy, before hugging her tightly from behind, before gently placing a tender kiss on her cheek. "It's not a dumb idea, it's just a little unexpected, after all, we've been doing the same thing for three months now, and, even though I would love to move in with you, maybe we should leave it for a couple of weeks, I'm going on a trip with the Minister of Magic on Wednesday, and your final healer exams are next week, you know, I just don't think we need the extra pressure of one of us moving in with the other, but after everything is done, I could think of nothing better than moving in with you," she said thoughtfully, before gently kissing Pansy on the lips, which she quickly returned, although more passionately, she was glad to oblige with the more serious tone of the kiss. 

"We'll be back Friday next week okay," Hermione said as she kissed Pansy goodbye. "Just in time to celebrate you finishing your exams and passing," she said with a slight giggle before kissing her again.  
Pansy kissed her back happily, excited by her enthusiasm. "If I pass, and that's a very big if, I looked at the stats and only a quarter of everyone who takes the exams actually pass," she said causing her girlfriend to roll her eyes.  
"Well be prepared to join that select quarter of people, because I have no doubt you'll pass" She kissed her again, one hand on the handle of her suitcase and the other cupping Pansy's cheek. "Mmm I wish I could stay and just help you cope with the pressure, but the new Minister of Magic requires my assistance to not look like a blundering fool in front of every other Minister of Magic in Europe".  
Pansy giggled, shaking her head slightly. "If he can't cope with this imagine how much of a bad time he'll have at the world convention"  
"Mmmm" Hermione hummed with a smug smile. "I don't think he knows there is one yet, I think he'd pass out if he discovered that he had to have communication with more than twenty people" she giggled before smiling sadly at her girlfriend. "I really do wish I could stay though".  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Pansy said, smiling at her girlfriend's concern. "And if I'm not I'll be able to facetime you and you'll be able to sweet-talk me," she said, brandishing her phone. "Thank god for muggle technology".  
Hermione laughed happily, chucking her head back. "Who would have guessed, the great pureblood Pansy Parkinson thanking the good lord for a muggle invention, what would your ancestors say".  
Pansy laughed and kissed her again. "I love you".  
"I love you too," Hermione said, suddenly feeling sad. "See you soon".  
Pansy nodded before resting her forehead on the other girls.  
Hermione took a step back before disapparating away, saying a final goodbye and "Love you".

Pansy exhaled happily, dropping her large leather satchel next to the door and slipping her feet out of her heels, throwing them into a wall. she walked over to her lounge a sat on it, letting her head fall back and her eyes close and putting her feet up on the stool in front of her.  
It was Friday, and she had finished her Healer exams, and while she was anxious about the results, at the moment she just felt an overwhelming sense of relief, accompanied by gratitude knowing that Hermione would be arriving any minute.  
She was not disappointed when she was suddenly startled from her rest by someone rubbing her feet. She instantly calmed down and began to enjoy the pressure when she realized it was her girlfriend. "Mmm, right there Hermione" as she spoke her head rolled back to its resting position.  
After a few minutes of Hermione massaging Pansy's feet, she let them go back to resting on the stool and crawled forward to kiss Pansy's soft lips, which Pansy gratefully returned, cupping her girlfriend's dark-skinned face in her hands.  
"Mmmm, I forgot how much I missed this, how much I missed you," Pansy said as the broke the kiss, Hermione sitting down next to her, wrapping her arm around Pansy's shoulders. "Actually no I didn't forget how much I missed you, I was just too tired to notice".  
Hermione let a chuckle out at her girlfriend's words, leaning over and kissing her again. "Well, don't get too comfortable on this couch, I have a surprise for you, and unless we leave in the next five minutes we're going to miss it".  
Pansy groaned, despite the fact that she was smiling. "Okay, okay, just give me a minute to go upstairs and change," she said, referring to formal clothes that were compulsory for the exam.  
Hermione tilted her head, her dark-brown hair falling over her shoulders. "Don't bother, formal wear will be better for this surprise" she said with a giggle. "Don't worry, I promise you this surprise is a good one" Hermione said as reassurance when she noticed Pansy's curious face  
Hermione nodded and stood up, collecting her heels from wear they had landed against the walls and slipping them own, all the while asking Hermione questions about her trip.  
Once she had checked that her hair and makeup still looked okay, she walked over to Hermione, who offered her hand, giving her warning of the apparition trip that was about to occur.  
"Really?" Pansy complained.  
"Sorry, it's one of the few ways to get to this place," Hermione said apologetically, knowing that apparition was Pansy's least favorite way of traveling. "And neither have a fireplace, well not yet," Hermione said with a laugh.  
Pansy looked at her curiously, silently asking her what that had meant. "All part of the surprise my dear," Hermione said happily.  
They apparated into the foyer of a nice apartment building.  
"Hermione what are you thinking," Pansy said, fear about what had just happened rushing over her before she realized none of the people in the building blinked an eye, and after a few seconds she began to recognize some of the people around her. Witches and Wizards. This must of been one of the few wizarding apartment complexes in London.  
Hermione giggled before shaking her head at her girlfriend's concern. "Pansy, you should at least have a little faith in me".  
Pansy rolled her eyes but none the less apologized.  
They walked over to the circular wooden staircase that would take them up to the higher floors. They walked up the stairs, continuing on a happy conversation all the while, catching up on the week and a half they had missed from each other's lives.  
"Here we go," Hermione said happily when they reached the fifth floor, exiting the staircase through the wooden doorway, Pansy quickly following.  
They walked down the long hallway, hand in hand in peaceful silence until they ran into a woman who wore a knee-length black skirt and a pink polka dot blouse and black-rimmed glasses.  
"Hi are you Maria Casserly" Hermione greeted the women who quickly nodded.  
"Then that must mean you're Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you, not just as a client but as a war heroine as well," Ms. Casserly said with a bright smile, though her words made Hermione's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. Pansy gently squeezed her hand, knowing any mention of the war was enough to trigger the other girls' PTSD, though she seemed to be coping well.  
"Thank you" she managed to say.  
The three of them stood there for quite a few seconds before one of them finally decided to speak. "Shall we go inside and look at the apartment?" Ms. Casserly said with a smile before pushing open the door.  
Pansy gasped as she finally cottoned on to what was going on. She turned to Hermione, who was now smiling brightly, overcoming what would have been a full-blown panic attack. "Does this mean what I think it does?"  
Hermione nodded with a slight chuckle at Pansy's enthusiasm. Pansy kissed her forcefully, though Hermione didn't seem to mind, quickly returning it.  
When they finally broke apart (Pansy still giggling with excitement) they quickly apologized to the real estate agent, who was standing awkwardly by the door as the girls passionately showed their affection for each other.  
They stepped into the apartment and began to look around, as the real estate agent rattled on about all the wonderful things about the apartment. "Fully equipped for magic" "Two well-sized bedrooms considering" "a very well designed bathroom if I do say so myself".  
She was right about the bathroom. Elegant black square tiling filled the room, and the shower was perfectly placed in a little niche on the opposite side of the entrance, with the vanity on the left and the toilet being discreetly hidden by a cupboard on the right.  
The first bedroom was really quite pretty, with a niche going around the wall, and opposite the entrance a large window street overlooking a road and the large park next door. Both Pansy and Hermione nodded their head in approval as they quickly looked in on the room before moving to the next room.  
The second room was really very plain, with an okayish sized wardrobe and a medium-sized window, but despite its plainness, the girls seemed to love it. "Hermione imagine putting the bed here," pansy said, pointing out the place on the wall, "and then hanging that forest painting you got at that op shop above it and then putting fairy light around it," she said with a laugh.  
Hermione nodded her approval. "We could put our plants on the window sills," she said merrily.  
"Oooh we could put your short wooden foot stills by the bed so they could act as a bedside table," Pansy said with a laugh, imagining it all out.  
Hermione nodded. "And we could pair them with those golden orb lights you brought last week".  
Pansy suddenly turned her sights to look at the back wall. "Hey, if I pass my Healer exams, how would you feel about a big splurge".  
Hermione followed her view and tilted her head as she stared at the back wall. "Depends, what would we be splurging on," she said, trying to think about what Pansy could be imagining.  
"Well, what if we let Luna do her carpentry thing, and build us a bookcase, that had niches inside it that we could put desks in, I think that would look pretty good, don't you?" Pansy said, grinning, Hermione soon matching her expression.  
"Well, sounds like you two have some plans, and on that note, do you two want to discuss the contract?". 

Hermione sighed happily as she placed the first box of her and Pansy's things on the floor of their new apartment, Pansy soon following her in with the second box.  
"You've got stuff for the bathroom right?" Hermione asked once both of them stopped looking around in awe.  
Pansy nodded, before leaning over and giving her girlfriend a kiss. "I love this place already," She said merrily before she walked down an adjoining hallway to the bathroom.  
Hermione smiled before turning the other way, going towards the kitchen. She unloaded the pots and pans, the kettle, and the toaster. She then placed them were she and Pansy had decided.  
After four hours they had moved all their stuff into the large apartment, and with the help of Draco and Harry, the bed had been assembled, the electricity had been turned on, and the hot water was working. While the house wasn't completely set up yet (evident by the way boxes were strewn all over the floor) it would do for the night.  
It was late when the two of them finally started to get ready for bed, as they had spent most of the night eating a delicious dinner on the floor of their soon to be lounge room, and toured the house, going over their plans over and over again in excitement.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked once she had finished reading a chapter of her new book and had set it down on her bedside table, giving the two cats (Crookshanks and Pansy's Kitten, Minni) a pet, before moving over to cuddle Pansy, who was looking at her phone.  
"Just checking what time I have to head over to St Mungo's for my shift as a proper healer tomorrow," she said, her smile full of pride. Even though she found out she had passed her exams over a month ago she still smiled every time she got to remind herself of that.  
"Mmmm, I am so proud of you for that," Hermione said before she kissed her girlfriend passionately, Pansy dropping her phone onto the large fluffy duvet as she quickly returned it, smiling happily.  
"I am so proud of us, both of us now having official careers, living together, having stable incomes, it's all I've ever dreamed of," Pansy said with a happy sigh. "Life right now is just, perfect I suppose".  
Hermione giggled before leaning over and kissing her again


End file.
